El Imagine Breaker y La Chica de Hierro
by jantpollo
Summary: ¿Que tal si Kamijiou y Fukiyose fueran amigos de la infancia? ¿Que tal si ambos enfrentaran el mundo de la ciencia y de la magia juntos? Kamijiou Touma y Fukiyose Seiri enfrentaran varios peligros salvando a personas y amigos de las fuerza de la magia y de la ciencia mientras descubren que se necesitan uno del otro.
1. El Niño Plaga y la Niña Hierro Parte 1

**Hola a todos esta vez les traigo una historia de Toaru Majutsu no Index ya que esta es mi primera historia de anime que hago espero que les gusto ya que esta se va enfocar en Kamijiou y Fukiyose ya que no hay Fanfic de esta pareja así que decidí poner algo nuevo a la mesa ya que hay muchas historia de Misaka(por cierto apoyo MisakaxTouma jajaja), Misaki y Othinus, por esa razón quiero hacer una historia concentrada en otro miembro del harén de Kamijiou y elegí a Fukiyose ya que la personalidad me encanta y también tiene muchas cualidades muy buenas, y también me pregunte ¿Qué tal si ellos fueran amigos de la infancia? así que será muy divertido descubrirlo, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**El Niño Plaga y la Niña Hierro Parte 1**

**Parte 1**

En una tarde tranquila una pequeña niña de uno diez años que vestía una falda rosada y una camisa blanca la niña tenía el cabello de color negro y ojos de color café, la pequeña niña estaba caminando cerca de un parque y vio a otros niños jugando normalmente pero algo le llamo la atención de la pequeña había un niño que estaba solo y apartado de los demás niños de alguna manera el niño se veía muy solitario para la pequeña eso era raro porque para su edad los niños quieren estar jugando con los demás niños pero él estaba muy solo como que los demás pequeños lo estaban ignorando, la pequeña por curiosidad se empezó acercar al pequeño solitario poco a poco se acerca hasta llegar donde él se encontraba, el pequeño se encontraba en un columpio balanceándose solo con la mirada al suelo la niña se acerco a él pero el pequeño no la notaba, la pequeña se acerco mas y mas pero el niño seguía con la mirada en el suelo hasta que la pequeña se puso enfrente de él para hablarle.

'' ¿Oye me escuchas? '' Dijo la pequeña niña.

'' ¿Ha? '' Dijo el niño solitario.

'' Por fin muestras señal de vida. '' Dijo la pequeña con una ceja levantada.

'' ¿Me estás hablando a mi? '' Dijo el niño solitario confundido.

'' Claro que te estoy hablando a ti o vez a otra persona aquí. '' Dijo la pequeña un poco molesta.

'' La verdad no veo a nadie más aquí. '' Dijo el niño solitario un poco nervioso.

'' Bien, ahora sabes que te estoy hablando a ti, ahora me dirás porque estás aquí solo. '' Dijo la pequeña en tono serio.

'' Nada. '' Dijo el niño solitario nervioso.

'' ¿Nada? Estas aquí solo y te veo triste y me dices nada hay algo aquí que no me quieres decir verdad. '' Dijo la pequeña un poco molesta.

'' Enserio no estoy haciendo nada y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo el niño solitario nervioso.

'' Vengo a jugar contigo. '' Dijo la pequeña seria.

'' ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? '' Dijo el niño solitario confundido.

'' Porque yo quiero. '' Dijo la pequeña molesta.

'' Oye esa no es la manera de pedirle a alguien jugar contigo. '' Dijo el niño solitario nervioso.

'' Eso no importa he decidido que hoy tu jugaras conmigo. '' Dijo la pequeña en tono autoritario.

'' Al menos trata de ser más amable. '' Dijo el niño solitario protestando.

'' Eso no importa ahora tu jugaras conmigo ahora. '' Dijo la pequeña agarrando la mano del niño y llevándolo a los demás juegos del parque.

Ambos pequeños se empezaron a divertir en el parque la cara triste y solitaria del niño se desvaneció y empezó a sonreír mas y la pequeña se estaba divirtiéndose al ver que esa cara solitaria de hace unos momentos desapareció, ambos se divirtieron tanto que se les olvido el tiempo que trascurría y llego el atardecer al parque y ambos niños estaban sentados en el césped cansados de tanto jugar en el parque pero al ver el atardecer supieron que era hora de irse a sus hogares.

'' Me divertí mucho hoy. '' Dijo la pequeña viendo al niño.

'' Gracias. '' Dijo el niño un poco apenado.

'' No tienes nada que agradecerme lo hice porque quería jugar contigo. '' Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

'' Tienes razón, yo también me divertí mucho contigo. '' Dijo el niño sonriendo.

'' Por cierto se me olvido preguntar tu nombre. '' Dijo la pequeña curiosamente.

'' Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? '' Dijo el pequeño Kamijiou.

'' Mi nombre es Fukiyose Seiri y espero que volvamos a jugar pronto. '' Dijo la pequeña Fukiyose.

'' Claro me gustaría jugar contigo de nuevo. '' Dijo el pequeño Kamijiou sonriendo.

Al pasar toda la tarde jugando el pequeño Kamijiou y la pequeña Fukiyose se despidieron y ambos se fueron a sus hogares, pero en el camino la pequeña Fukiyose se preguntaba porque él estaba solo no parecía ser una mala persona o alguien que daba miedo pero para la pequeña Fukiyose no podía dejar de pensar porque el pequeño Kamijiou estaba con una cara de soledad y tristesa, la pequeña solo pudo pensar en que quería ser amiga de el pequeño Kamijiou ya que no era alguien malo y con esos pensamientos duro todo el camino a su hogar.

**Parte 2**

En la escuela primaria la pequeña Fukiyose llega a su salón de clase como de costumbre pero ese día fue un poco diferente las miradas de sus compañeros de clases eran llena de repulsión eso no era normal y ella no tenía idea de que era la causante de esas miradas pero para ella no le tenía mucha importancia porque no había hecho nada malo así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Han pasados varias horas y ya era la hora del receso dos niñas eran amigas de la Pequeña Fukiyose una de ellas se llama Hikari y la que la acompañaba su nombre es Yui ambas niñas se acercaron a la pequeña Fukiyose para tomar el almuerzo juntas y las tres se fueron a los jardines de la escuela, una vez en los jardines la pequeña Fukiyose hiso la pregunta que la estado intrigando toda la mañana.

'' Oigan ¿Saben porque todo el salón me mira con ojos llenos de odio? '' Dijo Fukiyose confundida.

'' Seiri ¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¿No sabes lo que hiciste ayer? '' Dijo Hikari sorprendida.

'' La verdad no recuerdo hacer nada malo para que todos se enojaran conmigo. '' Dijo Fukiyose confundida.

'' ¿Qué hiciste después de la escuela? '' Dijo Yui mirando a Fukiyose.

'' Fui al parque y me encontré con un niño que estaba solo y empecé a jugar con él. '' Dijo Fukiyose contestando la pregunta de Yui.

'' Así que era verdad el rumor. '' Dijo Hikari sorprendida.

'' De que están hablando díganme de una vez. '' Dijo Fukiyose un poco irritada.

'' La verdad Seiri es que tu ayer te acercaste al niño plaga. '' Dijo Yui en tono serio.

'' ¿Niño plaga? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? '' Dijo la pequeña Fukiyose confundida.

'' La verdad el niño que jugaste ayer todos lo conocen como el niño plaga y dicen si te acercas a él cosas malas te pueden ocurrir y todos en la clase te tienen miedo ya que pasaste con el niño plaga piensa que la mala suerte es contagiosa y nadie se te quiere acercar. '' Dijo Yui explicando la situación.

En ese momento Fukiyose se acordó que cuando ella caminaba en el parque todos los niños estaban muy lejos de el pequeño Kamijiou tratando de evitarlo y él estaba solo y triste, por eso cuando ella se acerco a él, el mismo Kamijiou quedo muy sorprendido ya que alguien le había hablado y que alguien quería jugar con el ahora todo tiene sentido para la pequeña Fukiyose por esa razón nadie se quería acercar a pequeño Kamijiou y también la cara de tristeza que el tenia todo el tiempo y se desvaneció cuando ambos jugaban inocentemente en el parque pero para Fukiyose eso de niño plaga era algo tonto porque ella paso horas con él y nada había sucedido así que eso era mentira pero ella prometió volver a jugar con él y ahora con más razón ya que ella sabe que Kamijiou está solo sin amigos y ella quería ser su amiga.

'' Solo ten cuidado cuando estés con el niño plaga. '' Dijo Hikari advirtiendo a Fukiyose.

'' De acuerdo como ustedes diga. ''Dijo Fukiyose en tono monótono.

Las tres niñas siguieron comiendo hasta que la campana de la escuela sonó y había terminado la hora del receso con eso las tres niñas se dirigieron a su salón para reanudar sus clases nuevamente.

**Parte 3**

La escuela había terminado y la pequeña Fukiyose se dirigía al parque nuevamente porque había prometido en volver a encontrarse con el niño Kamijiou para volver a jugar pero cuando llego al parque no había señales de que Kamijiou estuviera ahí pero de repente una sombra sale de un arbusto y era nada más que el pequeño Kamijiou siendo perseguido por nada menos que tres gatos, Kamijiou corrió en círculos mientras la pequeña Fukiyose solo lo quedaba viendo un poco confundida ya que no tenía idea de que porque tres gatos lo estaban persiguiendo pero solo lo quedo viendo como el pobre de Kamijou Touma era perseguido por tres gatos. Pero la persecución tomo otro giro ya que el pequeño Kamijou vio a Fukiyose el corrió hacia donde estaba ella para que lo ayudara en esa situación extraña pero era demasiado tarde Kamijiou llego donde se encontraba muy rápido pero antes de llegar uno de los gatos que lo perseguía se adelanto y salto directamente a la cara de Kamijiou dejándolo sin visión de donde corría, sin tener ninguna visión alguna Kamijiou sintió un pequeño impacto que lo hiso que cayera al suelo pero el golpe del impacto no era doloroso pero aun así le dolía un poco pero sintió que había caído en algo suave el gato que estaba en su rostro ya no estaba así que cuando Kamijiou abrió los ojos vio el lugar donde impacto y era nada menos que su nueva amiga Fukiyose pero su amiga estaba muy enojada porque cuando Kamijiou trato de levantarse una de sus manos la tenía en el busto no desarrollado de su amiga pero cuando más se movía Kamijiou su mano mas se aferraba a esa área y de repente Kamijiou sintió un golpe en su rostro y era de su nueva amiga que lo había lanzado a una distancia corta entre ellos Fukiyose se levanto muy enojada y se acerco a Kamijiou.

'' Tienes unas últimas palabras que quieras decir. '' Dijo Fukiyose alistando puños con ira.

'' ¡Fukuoda! ''' Grito Kamijiou.

**Parte 4**

Después del castigo que le dio Fukiyose a Kamijou ambos se sentaron en los columpios ya que Kamijiou estaba un poco golpeado por los gatos y por su amiga así que decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso. Fukiyose estaba sentada al lado derecho de Kamijiou y lo empezó a observa y no vio nada del otro mundo Kamijiou era simplemente un niño normal porque las personas y sus amigos de la escuela lo llamaban el niño plaga y lo miraban con desprecio, ella no entendía el porqué pero una cosa ella estaba segura de que Kamijiou no era lo que dicen las personas simplemente era un niño común y corriente Fukiyose lo quedo viendo por un buen rato hasta que escucho una voz que la hiso reaccionar.

'' Fukiyose ¿estás bien? '' Dijo Kamijiou preoucpado.

'' Ah, sí estoy bien no te preocupes. '' Dijo Fukiyose saliendo de sus pensamientos.

'' ¿Sigues molesta por lo que paso? '' Dijo Kamijiou mirándola.

'' Claro que si tonto que niña le gustaría que alguien hiciera eso. '' Dijo Fukiyose irritada.

'' Lo siento no pasara de nuevo, pero no te preocupes tú no eres mi tipo. '' Dijo Kamijou serio.

'' ¿ha? De que estás hablando, ¿Cómo no soy tu tipo? '' Dijo Fukiyose levantando una ceja.

'' Claro, a mi me gustan las chicas tipo one-san y con busto grande así que tu pecho plano no me atrae para nada. '' Dijo Kamijiou con una gran sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa del pequeño Kamijiou no duro mucho ya que nuevamente sintió un golpe en su rostro y otra vez era de su amiga.

'' Veo que necesitas mas castigo. '' Dijo Fukiyose volviendo alistar sus puños.

'' Espera Fukiyose aunque seas plana todavía tienes un rostro bonito. '' Dijo Kamijiou nervioso.

Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Fukiyose se puso completamente rojo al escuchar esas palabras algo en ella la hiso feliz y ella no entendía porque ella aun era una niña no entendía el porqué pero su corazón se sintió cálido en ese momento pero eso no impedía lo que dijo Kamijiou que era plana y no dejo pasar esa oportunidad en volver a castigar a su nuevo amigo, Kamijiou todo nervioso vio como Fukiyose se acercaba lentamente y se preparo para las consecuencias.

'' ¡Fukuoda! '' Grito Kamijio volviendo a recibir el castigo De Fukiyose.

**Parte 5**

En el otro lado del parque donde se encontraba Kamijiou y Fukiyose había un grupo de niños observándolos a distancia con una mirada llena de rabia, uno del grupo de niño los miraba atentamente el niño tenía el cabello rojo una camiseta de color rojo y unos pantanosillos de color kaki, y estaba acompañado de otros dos niños y una niña estaba con ellos.

'' Oye estás segura de hacer esto Yui. '' Dijo el niño de cabello rojo a una de las amigas de Fukiyose.

'' Si estoy segura de esto Yamato, esto lo hago por el bien de Seiri. '' Dijo Yui en tono serio al pronunciar el nombre del chico de cabello rojo.

'' La verdad no entiendo porque Fukiyose está con el niño plaga el solo le traerá mala suerte. '' Dijo Yamato irritado.

'' Bueno una vez que se descuiden vamos por ella de acuerdo. '' Dijo Yui en tono autoritario.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijieron todos en unión.

En el otro lado del parque estaba Fukiyose y Kamijiou sentados en los columpios sin hacer nada era un día un pacifico o por lo menos era pacifico para Kamijiou ya que a excepción del incidente de los gatos y ser castigado por Fukiyose su día parecía muy tranquilo y pacifico sin nada fuera de lo común, ambos estaban balanceándose en los columpios hasta que Fukiyose rompió el silencio.

'' Oye Kamijiou, ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado mirando al cielo por un buen rato. '' Dijo Fukiyose preocupada.

'' Ha, no es nada solo que hoy es un buen día. '' Dijo Kamijiou sonriendo a Fukiyose.

Fukiyose solo quedo viendo a Kamijiou seriamente, ella conocía muy poco sobre ya que tienen pocos días de haberse conocidos pero según los rumores Kamijiou es alguien con quien nadie quiere estar cerca pero a sus ojos Kamijiou solo era un niño solitario y eso se reflejaba mucho en su cara de alguna manera ella no quería que él se sintiera de esa manera pero de repente Kamijiou rompió el nuevo silencio que ambos sostenían.

'' Fukiyose ¿te encuentras bien? Ahora eres tú la que está viendo al cielo. '' Dijo Kamijiou mirando a Fukiyose.

'' Ah, sí me encuentro bien, solo que hace mucho calor aquí. '' Dijo Fukiyose respondiendo.

'' Entonces traeré unas bebidas para ambos no te muevas. '' Dijo Kamijiou al salir corriendo.

'' Oye espera, que mas da ya se fue ni siquiera sabe que era lo que yo quería. '' Dijo Fukiyose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella solo quedo viendo a la dirección donde fue Kamijiou preguntándose qué chico más raro pero en el buen sentido era un poco extraño pero era muy amable simplemente Fukiyose lo quedaba viendo. Pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro alguien le tapo la cabeza con pedazo de tela, Fukiyose no podía ver nada ya que alguien se acerco a ella por detrás y sin que se diera cuenta nublo su visión sin saber nada Fukiyose sintió que alguien la estaba sujetando y por lo que sintió eran dos personas sujetándola pero al parecer eran niños ya que sus manos y brazos eran iguales a los de ella así que no tenían mucha fuerza pero ella no los podía ver así que no se pudo defender y poco a poco la llevaron a un sitio desconocido.

**Parte 6**

En un pequeño almacén abandonado que se encontraba cerca del parque Fukiyose estaba atada con unas cuerdas y vendada sin saber lo que estaba pasando solo se preguntaba ¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto? Ya ha pasado un tiempo y Fukiyose no escuchaba nada hasta que escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella poco a poco y una de las personas se puso detrás de ella y le quito el vendaje que tenía en sus ojos, al quitarse los vendajes Fukiyose rápidamente reconoció a sus captores.

'' Oigan ¿Qué creen que es lo que están haciendo? '' Pregunto Fukiyose confundida.

'' Estamos haciéndote un favor. '' Dijo Yui acercándose a su amiga.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando Yui? '' Dijo Fukiyose volteando a ver a su amiga.

'' Tenemos que alejarte del niño plaga antes que te infecte. '' Dijo Yui en tono serio.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Fukiyose mas confundida.

'' Estamos diciendo que si te juntas con ese chico grandes desgracias te van a pasar. '' Dijo Yui mirando directamente a Fukiyose a los ojos.

'' No entiendo lo que estás diciendo Yui, explicate. '' Dijo Fukiyose en tono serio.

'' Ese chico cada persona que se le acerque le dará mala suerte no importa si eres su amigo o un conocido siempre tendrás mala suerte si estas cerca de él. '' Dijo Yui a Fukiyose. En ese instante entraron tres chicos a la habitación.

'' Oh, Fukiyose ya esta despierta. '' Dijo Yamato acercándose a Fukiyose.

'' Tu también estas aquí Yamato. '' Dijo Fukiyose en tono serio.

'' No estés enojada con nosotros lo hacemos por tu bien. '' Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Por mi bien? ¿Y quién les dijo yo quería su ayuda? '' Dijo Fukiyose irritada.

'' Aunque sea a la fuerza Seiri te voy alejar de ese niño. '' Dijo Yui enojada. '' Vuelvan a vendarla los ojos. '' Dijo Yui dando orden a los dos chicos que estaban atrás de Yamato.

'' ¿Y ahora que harás? '' Dijo Yamato volteando a ver a Yui.

'' Vallan por el niño plaga y asegúrense de que nunca más se acerca a Seiri. '' Dijo Yui en voz amenazante.

'' De acuerdo, pero uno de ellos se quedara aquí para ver si nada malo les pueda pasar mientras tanto yo mismo me encargare de darle el mensaje que nunca más se vuelva acercar a Fukiyose. '' Dijo Yamato muy serio.

Yamato partió en busca de Kamijiou mientras Yui se quedo con Fukiyose en el almacen abandonado poco a poco se iba a dar un incidente que marcaria la vida de estos chicos sin pensarlo ya que no tenían idea de lo que iba a ocurrirles ese día.

* * *

**Huy la cosa se va poner buena en el siguiente capítulo ya que va haber mucha emoción y acción ya que me encanta escribir historia de acción y esta no se va a quedar atrás ya que esta es la historia de cómo Kamijiou y Fukiyose se conocieron desde pequeños pero no se preocupen les prometo mucha emoción, aventura, acción y romance pero más acción espero que disfruten leyendo mis historia porque yo disfruto escribiéndolas, gracias por leer el capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. El Niño Plaga y la Niña Hierro Parte 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta saga de la infancia de Kamijou y Fukiyose, les quiero agradecer el buen recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia y eso me da más inspiración para escribir buenos capítulos, bueno es todo espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

**El Niño Plaga y La Niña Hierro Parte 2**

**Parte 1**

Kamijou regreso después de unos minutos por conseguir unas bebidas para él y Fukiyose, así que se fue a una maquina que vendía bebidas que se encontraba cerca y no tardo mucho en volver al lugar donde se encontraba Fukiyose pero cuando llego vio que Fukiyose ya no se encontraba ahí, Kamijou empezó a buscar en todo el parque y no vio ninguna señal de su amiga por ninguna parte en ese momento presintió algo que no estaba bien, sabía que Fukiyose le había pasado algo porque el poco tiempo que tiene de conocerla él sabe que ella no es de las personas que simplemente se iría sin decirle nada a él, Kamijou decidió volver a buscar pero esta vez a los alrededores del parque, Kamijou ya tenía diez minutos de estar buscando a su amiga pero no podía encontrarla así que decidió volver al lugar donde la vio por última vez y volvió donde se encontraban los columpios cuando Kamijou se acerco a los columpios vio algo muy raro, abajo en el suelo había señales de que algo había sido arrastrado pero también que las huellas dejada habían señales de forcejeo , Kamijou asumió rápidamente que algo le había pasado a Fukiyose así que siguió las huellas y lo llevaron a unos arbustos en medio del parque pero ahí se perdió la pista porque el césped impidió que se hicieran mas huellas así que Kamijou llego a un rincón sin salida pero algo estaba seguro que Fukiyose estaba en peligro y tenía que hacer algo rápido para rescatarla, en ese momento Kamijou escucho alguien acercándose así que decidió ocultarse en los arbustos cerca porque tenía la corazonada que los captores de Fukiyose podrían estar cerca y en ese momentos tres niños de su edad aparecieron uno tenía el cabello rojo y por alguna razón parecía molesto y se dirigió a sus acompañantes de forma molesta.

'' Maldita sea, en donde se habrá metido esa plaga. '' Dijo Yamato enojado.

'' Oye cálmate Yamato no tiene que estar muy lejos, me imagino que está buscando a Fukiyose no creo que se habrá ido tan rápido. '' Dijo uno de los acompañantes.

'' Cállate, tengo que encontrarlo rápido y darle su merecido. '' Dijo Yamato irritado.

'' Oye, estas celoso porque Fukiyose le hace más caso a el que a ti. '' Dijo el segundo acompañante en forma burlona. Pero de repente un puño se dirigió a la cara del niño que se había burlado derribándolo al suelo de un instante.

'' Cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que te una paliza en este instante. '' Dijo Yamato enfurecido.

'' Oye cálmate no te pongas así el solo estaba bromeando Yamato. '' Dijo uno de los acompañantes tratando de calmar a su amigo.

'' Como sea hay que darnos prisa en encontrarlo ya que se está poniendo el sol y no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, ya no me puedo esperar ya quiero darle su merecido a esa plaga por acercarse a Fukiyose. '' Dijo Yamato con voz maliciosa.

En ese momento los tres chicos se alejaron poco a poco hasta que Kamijou ya no los podía ver, al parecer todo lo que sospechaba Kamijou era verdad algo le había pasado a su amiga y esos tres chicos están involucrado en ello. Kamijou decidió seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta ya que siguiéndolos podrían llevarlo donde se encontrara Fukiyose y rescatarla de sus captores.

**Parte 2**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Fukiyose ha estado encerrada en el almacén abandonado, en ese momento Fukiyose se encontraba sola sin ninguna compañía al parecer su amiga Yui estaba en otra habitación del almacén y el chico que se quedo con ella al parecer salió a ver los alrededores para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, Fukiyose tenía que buscar una forma de salir del almacén miro a su alrededor y vio que el lugar era todo un desastre cajas de madera por todo el lugar, barriles con olor a gasolina y el resto del lugar estaba húmedo y con mal olor, al parecer el almacén a estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, Fukiyose no se daba por vencida hasta que vio una ventana no tan alta era posible llegar a ella si colocaba un barril cerca de ella para poder alcanzarla así empezó a buscar algo para poder romper las cuerdas que la tenían atada las manos y los pies lo cual sería muy difícil poder moverse, pero Fukiyose vio una hierro que salía de la pared que tenia forma puntiaguda y se le ocurrió la idea de utilizar ese pedazo de hierro para liberarse de la cuerdas que la tenían atada, poco a poco se arrastro hasta donde se encontraba el pedazo de hierro hasta llegar a él, Fukiyose se puso de espalda contra el pedazo de hierro y puso sus manos enfrente del pedazo de hierro y empezó a cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos poco a poco las cuerdas se debilitaban hasta que logro romperlas y ahora que sus manos estaban libres empezó a desatar las cuerdas que tenía en sus pies y la cinta adhesiva que le pusieron en su boca, Fukiyose rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana pero era un poco alta así que vio un barril y lo acerco hacia la ventana y con la ayuda de barril consiguió llegar a una altura donde podía subir por la ventana pero de repente una puerta se abrió rebelando a su amiga Yui y el otro chico que se quedo para cuidar el lugar entraron de repente a la habitación donde tenían encerrada a Fukiyose, al ver que Fukiyose estaba tratando de escapar el chico corrió hacia ella pero Fukiyose estaba en el barril así que empezó a tratar de llegar a la ventana lo más rápido posible pero el chico llego donde Fukiyose y le sujeto el brazo tratando de bajarla del barril pero Fukiyose empezó a forcejear quería llegar a la ventana rápido pero en eso sintió otra fuerza que la jalaba hacia abajo y resulto que su amiga Yui estaba ayudando al chico entre los dos pudieron bajar a Fukiyose del barril y empezaron a volverla atar pero Fukiyose puso mucha resistencia al grado que puso dominar a su amiga y al otro chico pero en eso otra persona entro a la habitación y era Yamato al ver la situación se dirigió a Fukiyose y con sus compañeros lograron atarla de nuevo.

'' ¿Por qué hacen esto? '' Dijo Fukiyose enfurecida.

'' Porque tengo asuntos pendiente con el niño plaga. '' Dijo Yui enojada.

'' ¿Por qué odias tanto a Kamijou? '' Dijo Fukiyose seriamente.

'' Porque él es el causante de toda la mala suerte que ha tenido mi familia. '' Dijo Yui furiosa.

'' ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Yui? '' Dijo Fukiyose confundida.

'' Es todo por su culpa que mi familia haiga sufrido. '' Dijo Yui enfurecida.

'' Basta Yui este no es el momento, primero tenemos que encontrar a la plaga antes que los adultos empiecen a sospechar. '' Dijo Yamato en tono serio. Ya que no podían perder más tiempo porque ellos todavía eran unos niños y sus padres podrían preocuparse y buscarlos si llegaba la noche.

'' De acuerdo, yo también iré a buscarlo pero hay que darnos prisa. '' Dijo Yui mirando a Yamato.

'' Démonos prisa hay que encontrar esa plaga lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Yamato en tono serio a todos sus compañeros.

Todos siguieron a Yamato hasta la salida dejando a Fukiyose solo y atada en ese cuarto oscuro pero esta Fukiyose la ataron en poste y ahora era muy difícil moverse y mucho menos volver a llegar a la barra para que le ayudara a quitar las cuerdas, la situación era de lo peor porque ella no tenía idea de lo que estaban planeando y que era lo que le iban hacer pero su preocupación más grande era su amigo Kamijou por alguna razón su mejor amiga lo odiaba con pasión y eso no era normal, ¿Por qué su mejor amiga odiaba a Kamijou? Si nunca antes la había escuchado hablar de él y muchos menos decir que por culpa de el su familia había sufrido. Para Fukiyose todo era confuso sin saber que hacer solo tuvo que esperar a que alguien la sacara de ahí ya que no se podía mover.

**Parte 3**

Kamijou había seguido a los chicos hasta un almacén abandonado el lugar se miraba siniestro pero era causa de que ya se estaba poniendo el sol y lo viejo que se miraba desde el exterior pero olvidando todo eso Kamijou siguió avanzando porque sería la única pista que tenia para encontrar a Fukiyose, viendo a los alrededores Kamijou empezó a buscar una entrada ya que vio a los chicos entrar por la puerta principal así que decidió buscar otra manera de entrar ya escucho a los chicos anterior mente que le iban a dar una paliza y por esa razón Kamijou busca una manera de no encontrarse con ellos sino la situación iba ser muy peligrosa para el así que siguió buscando hasta llegar a una ventana que estaba bastante alta para llegar pero debajo de la ventana habían unas cajas que le ayudaría a llegar a ella así que Kamijou subió hasta la ventana se asomo a ella y vio una figura atada a una barra de hierro y era nada menos que su amiga Fukiyose que estaba en una situación fuera de lo común, Kamijou solo pensó que esos chicos estaban detrás de todo esto pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué hacen esto? Todo era muy confuso pero nada de eso importaba ahora Kamijou por fin encontró a su amiga ahora era momento para salvarla así que comenzó abrir la ventana poco a poco para no hiciera ningún ruido hasta que la abrió en par en par al parecer Fukiyose todavía no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Kamijou hasta que este estuvo muy cerca de ella.

'' ¿Fukiyose te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Kamijou preocupado mientras se acerca a ella.

Fukiyose no podía decir nada Ya que le habían puesto un pedazo de tela en la boca impidiéndole hablar así que Kamijou se acerco a ella.

'' No te preocupes Fukiyose yo te sacare de aquí rápido. '' Dijo Kamijou empezando a desamar las cuerdas y quitándole el pedazo de tela que tenía en la boca.

'' Kamijou debes de salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Fukiyose preocupada.

'' De que estás hablando, no me iré sin ti solo espera un poco mas hasta que desate. '' Dijo Kamijou en tono serio.

'' No te preocupes por mi ellos no me harán nada, tú tienes que salir lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Fukiyose tratando de persuadir a Kamijou.

'' Te lo volveré a repetir no me iré de aquí sin ti. '' Dijo Kamijou mas serio.

'' Te lo volveré a decir vete de aquí lo más rápido posible. '' Dijo Fukiyose persistiendo mas.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras discutían lo cual era razonable ya que ambos querían la seguridad del otro pero era inevitable ya que Kamijou quería sacarla de ese lugar de inmediato y Fukiyose quería que se fuera antes que lo encontraran ya que Kamijou era su objetivo desde el principio y ella no era importante para ellos Fukiyose trataba de convencer a Kamijou de alejarse antes que lo encontraran pero ya era tarde su discusión duro mucho tiempo y de repente la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió revelando a Yamato, Yui y los otros tres acompañantes que estaban con ellos, Yamato cerró la puerta rápidamente con una mirada fría dirigida a Kamijou se dirigió a él con intención malvada.

'' Por fin te muestras plaga. '' Dijo Yamato con tono frio.

'' Dime ¿Por qué haces todo esto? '' Dijo Kamijou mirando directamente a Yamato.

'' Es por el bien de Fukiyose. '' Dijo Yamato despreocupado.

'' ¿Por el bien de Fukiyose? ¿Esto te parece que es bien para ella? '' Dijo Kamijou enfurecido.

'' Claro, hay ocasiones hay que usar la fuerza para el bien. '' Dijo Yamato con tono burlista.

'' ¿En verdad crees eso? ¿En verdad piensas que lo que haces es correcto? '' Dijo Kamijou enfurecido perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

'' Vamos niño plaga te mostrare que tu error más grande fue acercarte a Fukiyose. '' Dijo Yamato retando a Kamijou y sin ningún segundo más los dos chicos se lanzaron uno al otro para comenzar su pelea.

**Parte 4**

Kamijou y Yamato chocaron uno contra el otro en una pelea de puños, Yamato rápidamente lanzo un derechazo hacia el rostro de Kamijou pero este lo esquivo, Kamijou contra ataco con un derechazo pero este le dio a la mejía izquierda de Yamato sacándolo de balance, Kamijou lanzo otro derechazo pero esta vez Yamato lo detuvo y lanzo una patada al estomago de Kamijou aunque no fue fuerte la patada hiso que retrocediera un poco eso que Yamato cobrara el equilibrio y lanzo un derechazo hacia el rostro de Kamijou pero esta vez acertó haciendo que Kamijou cayera al suelo sin momento que perder Yamato se puso encima de Kamijou para lanzar una serie de golpes al rostro de Kamijou y este solo puso sus brazos cubriéndose el rostro sin que los golpes de Yamato le dieran directo a su cara, Yamato siguió lanzando los golpes sin cesar haciendo que su defensa se descuidara así que Kamijou utilizo sus pies para empujar a Yamato lejos de él, Yamato fue empujado al lado opuesto de Kamijou y este se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a Yamato para darle un par de golpes al rostro lo cuales acertaron, Yamato había perdido el control de la pelea ya que Kamijou la estaba dominando los golpes de Kamijou eran certeros mientras los golpes de Yamato no lo eran, los demás solo quedaron viendo la pelea desde lejos confiados de que Yamato ganaría pero Kamijou les demostró lo contrario de que era un buen peleador, los compañeros de Yamato quedaron asombrados hasta que Yui los hiso entrar en razón.

'' Que están mirando ayúdenlo idiotas. '' Dijo Yui enojada.

'' Si '' Dijeron los tres compañeros de Yamato.

Los tres chicos fueron auxiliar a Yamato pero dos de ellos cayeron al suelo y la causa de ello fue que Fukiyose había puesto sus pies obstaculizando el paso de los dos chicos pero su intención era impedir el paso de los tres chicos pero solo dos de ellos cayeron, al mirar eso Yui en manera irritada se dirigió a Fukiyose.

'' Seiri ¿Qué crees que haces? '' Dijo Yui enojada.

'' Tu qué crees, estoy ayudando a Kamijou. '' Dijo Fukiyose seriamente.

'' Entiende Seiri que esto por tu bien. '' Dijo Yui irritada.

'' Explícame que parte de esto es por mi bien. '' Dijo Fukiyose enojada.

'' Basta de tanta charla, chicos vuélvala a sujetarla y esta vez que no se mueva. '' Dijo Yui enojada dando la orden a los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo.

Los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo y fueron directamente a Fukiyose pero ella empezó a correr alrededor de la habitación ya que eran dos contra ella pero gracias a que Kamijou la había desatado no estaba indefensa pero aun así tenía mucha desventaja su mejor opción era correr pero no podía salir de la habitación ya que Yamato había cerrado la puerta con una barra de metal y no tenía tiempo para abrir la puerta así que Fukiyose tenía que pensar rápido para salir de esa situación pero de repente una mano llego al hombro de Fukiyose y uno de los chicos la había alcanzado y con movimiento rápido Fukiyose sujeto la mano del sujeto y con la ayuda de la velocidad de la corrida uso el impulso de la corrida para lanzar al chico a un extremo de la habitación, Fukiyose se detuvo de repente aprovechando que el otro chico estaba distraído por donde había caído su compañero no se había dado cuenta del paro repentino de Fukiyose no vio venir el golpe que Fukiyose le dio en el rostro haciendo que este cayera al suelo sin ningún aviso.

En el otro lado de la habitación la pelea de Kamijou y Yamato aun seguía pero de repente Kamijou sintió un golpe por la espalda que lo hiso caer al suelo sin saber lo que había pasado Kamijou dirigió su mirada para saber qué era lo que había pasado y vio uno de los compañeros de Yamato que con una patada lo había apartado de Yamato para que Kamijou dejara de lanzar golpes a su amigo, Yamato rápidamente se levanto del suelo aceptando la ayuda de su compañero así que ambos se fueron atacar a Kamijou juntos dejando en desventaja a Kamijou ya que con solo pelear con Yamato le costaba mucho y con ayuda ya le era muy difícil a Kamijou poder ganar la pelea. Ambos chicos se lanzaron atacar a Kamijou, el compañero de Yamato lanzo una patada hacia las costillas de Kamijou pero este la esquivo pero Yamato lanzo un derechazo al rostro y este acertó empujando a Kamijou hacia unos barriles que estaban a un lado de la habitación el golpe fue demasiado fuerte ya que todos los barriles cayeron al suelo y uno de ellos derramo su contenido y era un barril lleno de gasolina que se estaba dispersando por casi toda la habitación pero eso no impidió la pelea los chicos siguieron atacando a Kamijou y este al ser dos contra uno no tuvo otra opción más que defenderse.

**Parte 5**

Dos hombres de media edad estaban caminando rumbo a sus hogares después de un largo día de trabajo.

'' Que día no pensé que el jefe nos diera todo ese trabajo. '' Dijo uno de los hombres quejándose.

'' Era de esperarse la fecha límite del proyecto es la otra semana y no hemos avanzado nada. '' Dijo el otro hombre a su compañero con una sonrisa.

'' Tienes razón. '' Dijo el hombre a su compañero cuando saco una caja de cigarrillos sacando uno y empezando a fumar.

'' Oye el letrero dice una área de no fumar. '' Dijo el hombre a su compañero.

En ese momento vieron a un oficial de la fuerza policial aunque no lo estaban viendo pero ya que ellos estaban en un área de no fumar se podían meter en problemas.

'' Demonios tengo que deshacerme de esto rápido. '' Dijo el hombre con el cigarrillo y lo lanzo a un almacén que estaba al lado de ellos.

El cigarrillo que lanzo el hombre se fue a una ventana que estaba abierta y sin previo aviso el edificio empezó arder de una forma muy violenta era algo fuera de lo normal un simple cigarrillo no podía causar el incendio de un almacén ambos hombres entraron en pánico.

'' Idiota mira lo que has hecho. '' Dijo el hombre a su amigo.

'' Vámonos de aquí que si nos encuentras estaremos en problemas. '' Dijo el otro sujeto en pánico.

Los dos sujetos corrieron asustados por el incendio repentino del almacén sin saber que fue lo que ocasiono el incendio solo huyeron porque querían evitar cualquier tipo de problemas en el futuro sin saber del gran problema que habían ocasionado.

**Parte 6**

Kamijou estaba tratando lo más que podía para mantenerse de pie ya que Yamato y su compañero le llevaban mucha ventaja en la pelea y solo podía defenderse de los ataques pero en medio de los golpes Kamijou vio algo pequeño entrando por la ventana donde él había entrado era un cigarrillo, Kamijou no sabe porque en ese momento vio ese cigarrillo o porque tuvo que ver la ventana en ese momento si estaba en medio de una pelea, pero Kamijou no pudo apartar la mirada de ese cigarrillo y poco a poco lo miraba que descender hasta que vio donde iba a caer ese pequeño cigarrillo en el momento que Kamijou averiguo donde iba a caer el cigarrillo su rostro se puso pálido.

Una enorme explosión se produjo en el almacén fuego por toda partes de un momento a otro el lugar donde estaban Kamijou y los demás se convirtió en una verdadera pesadilla asustado todos pararon de pelear y querían buscar una salida.

'' ¡Fukiyose! '' Grito Kamijou con todas sus fuerzas.

'' Kamijou por aquí. '' Grito Fukiyose levantando su mano para que Kamijou la pudiera ver.

'' No te muevas iré por ti en este instante. '' Grito Kamijou dirigiéndose donde estaba Fukiyose.

Pero de repente una parte del techo se cae frente de Kamijou impidiendo el paso donde se encontraba Fukiyose, rápidamente Kamijou busco otra ruta para llegar con ella pero le era difícil ya que las llamas y el humo no le dejaban ver bien pero eso no fue lo peor de todo Kamijou volteo su mirada donde se encontraba Yamato y su compañero y estaban en graves problemas al parecer Yamato recibió un golpe en la cabeza a causa de la caída del techo haciendo que no de los pedazos le diera a Yamato y el compañero de él estaba teniendo problemas para respirar a causa del humo que rápidamente se estaba expandiendo por todo el lugar la situación se estaba saliendo de control Kamijou no sabía qué hacer hasta que escucho otro explosión el almacén se estaba derrumbando cada segundo que pasaba la situación se ponía peor, Kamijou no solo tenía que rescatar a Fukiyose al ver a Yamato y a su compañero en el suelo Kamijou sabía que tenía que sacarlos rápido sino podían morir en cualquier momento así que Kamijou hiso su decisión rápido y decidió ayudar a Yamato y a su compañero ya que eran los que estaban en graves problemas, Kamijou solo podía tener la esperanza de que Fukiyose aguantara hasta que el la fuera a rescatar y que hiciera todo lo posible por estar a salvo porque el haría todo lo posible para llegar donde ella y salvarla de esta situación de vida o muerte.

* * *

**La situación se puso caliente en todo sentido espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado ya que hubo emoción de la buena y además quiero aclararles de cómo esta es la saga de la infancia no hay magia ni lado de la ciencia pero en el próximo capítulo aclarare algunas cosas y también se explicaran la trama de esta saga así que espérenlo con muchas ansias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. El Niño Plaga y la Niña Hierro Parte 3

**Hola a todos, vuelvo a traerles un nuevo capítulo, solo quiero decir que este capítulo es la conclusión de la saga de la infancia y estará muy entretenido aquí veremos muchas cosas buenas y también mucha acción porque a mí me facina la acción y me gusta escribir ese tipo de cosas y también habrá momentos románticos pero no les quiero dar spoilers es mejor que lean el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**El niño Plaga y La Niña Hierro Parte 3**

**Parte 1**

Kamijou Touma estaba en un gran problema estaba atrapado en un almacén que estaba incendiando y los niños que habían secuestrado a Fukiyose ahora estaban en grandes problemas y lo peor de todo es que el no miraba a Fukiyose por ningún lado y eso complicaba las cosas aun mas, Kamijou vio a niño llamado Yamato estaba tirado en el suelo mientras su compañero tenia problema para respirar debido al humo causado por las llamas, Kamijou tenía que hacer una decisión rápida y decidió ayudar a los dos niños que tenían problemas ya que no podía ver donde se encontraba Fukiyose decidió sacar a estos chicos lo más rápido posible y luego ir a buscar a Fukiyose aunque la era muy arriesgada la situación no había más opción por los momentos así que Kamijou corrió muy rápido donde estaba Yamato y su compañero para ayudarlos. Cuando Kamijou llego donde estaba Yamato y su compañero las llamas eran más intensas y el almacén poco a poco empezaba de derrumbarse asi que empezó a voltear a su alrededor para buscar una salida rápida, pero la puerta principal de esa habitación estaba cubierta por escombros del techo que estaban en llamas y era imposible removerlos así que empezó a buscar otras salidas.

'' Maldición, ¿Dónde habrá una salida? Todo está cayendo en pedazos. '' Dijo Kamijou frustrado.

Pero en eso Kamijou vio un pequeño agujero en la pared de aluminio que rodeaba el almacén pero el camino era difícil ya que había escombros en medio del camino y Kamijou para llegar a ese agujero tenía que rodear los escombros lo que hacía la ruta de escape más peligrosa porque mas pasaban los segundos más peligroso se ponía la situación pero ese no era el momento para pensar así Kamijou decidió actuar rápido y tomo a Yamato inconsciente y puso su brazo al hombre derecho de Kamijou y empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible, el compañero de Yamato empezó a seguir a Kamijou rápido ya que no podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo ya que el humo le estaba llenando los pulmones, Kamijou empezó a caminar rápido porque cada segundo contaba y llego hasta el agujero pero cuando llego otro problema le había presentado, el agujero era muy pequeño apenas y podía pasar en el, Kamijou pensó rápido y su solución era que el compañero de Yamato pasara primero y una vez en el otro lado le ayudara a pasar el cuerpo inconsciente de Yamato por el agujero y por ambos extremos lograrían pasar a Yamato fácilmente, Kamijou dejo que el compañero de Yamato pasara pero para su sorpresa una vez que el chico pasara por el agujero se olvido completamente de Kamijo y Yamato, y corrió lo más lejos posible del almacén en fuego asustado y dejo a Kamijou en el peor momento ya que el lugar donde estaba el agujero las llamas se acercaban cada vez más rápido y violentamente probablemente ya no podrá usar ese agujero para escapar otra vez tenía que pensar rápido miro a su alrededor y vio unas sabanas todas viejas en el suelo, Kamijou fue por las sabanas lo más rápido posible y envolvió a Yamato en ellas, Kamijou sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad de sacar a Yamato de ese lugar lo más rápido posible así Kamijou volvió donde estaba el agujero y empezó a patear el aluminio para hacer el agujero más grande para que los dos pudieran pasar por el así que Kamijou siguió pateando hasta lograr su objetivo y entonces agarro a el inconsciente de Yamato y empezó a entrar por el agujero arrastrándose por la tierra y cenizas del fuego pero eso no detuvo a Kamijou siguió hasta llegar afuera del almacén. La vista era aterradora para el niño Kamijou lo ve miraba era donde había salido era un infierno total de fuego que cubría por completo el almacén pero eso no le preocupaba a Kamijou el tenía que volver ahí a buscar a su amiga que quedo atrapada ahí se volvió armar de valor para volver a entrar ahí pero antes tenía que poner a Yamato en un lugar seguro donde no lo podrán alcanzar las llamas ya que él seguía inconsciente y no podía moverse lo cargo una vez mas camino un poco lejos del almacén con llamas y volteo a ver al almacén.

'' Fukiyose resiste un poco mas hasta que yo llegue a rescatarte. '' Dijo Kamijou preocupado mientras ponía a Yamato en un lugar seguro.

**Parte 2**

Fukiyose se encontraban en el otro lado del almacén en llamas ya que fue separada de Kamijou por el derrumbe que hiso que el techo colapsara dividiendo el almacén en dos pero Fukiyose no estaba sola estaba acompañada de Yui y otros dos chicos que la estaban acompañando, Fukiyose solo quedo viendo alrededor ya que esa parte del almacén todavía habían parte que no habían fuego y podían moverse un poco más libremente y comenzó a pensar una manera de sacar a Yui y los demás de esa situación pero donde ellos estaban no había salida solo una ventana que estaba muy alta que era imposible alcanzar así que empezó a buscar otra solución pero tenía que darse prisa ya que las llamas poco a poco se estaban volviendo más intensas así que agarro un pedazo de hierro y vio una puerta que hierro que estaba completamente sellada se acerco a ella y empezó a golpearla con el pedazo de hierro para poder abrirla, Yui solo quedaba viendo a Fukiyose asustada ya que todo esto era una pesadilla lo que ella quería era solo alejar a Fukiyose del niño plaga pero nunca pensó que la situación se iba a tornar de esta manera ella estaba completamente asustada y solo pensaba en una cosa.

'' Esto es culpa de esa plaga. '' Dijo Yui molesta. Eso llamo la atención de Fukiyose rápido.

'' ¿Qué dices? '' Dijo Fukiyose confundida.

'' Esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras acercado a él, todo esto es por su culpa. '' Dijo Yui muy molesta.

'' Deja de decir tonterías esto ocurrió porque ustedes me secuestraron y quisieron hacerle daño a Kamijou sin ninguna explicación. '' Dijo Fukiyose molesta.

'' Tu sabes nada de nada Seiri, el es una plaga y siempre lo será ¿Por qué no lo vez? '' Dijo Yui con mucha ira.

'' Explícame tu porque Kamijou es una amenaza ya que conoces tanto de él. '' Dijo Fukiyose poniéndose de frente a Yui.

'' Todo comenzó hace un año cuando era mi familia era feliz mi papa tenía un buen trabajo y mama siempre estaba contenta éramos una familia feliz hasta que conocí a esa plaga. La primera vez que lo vi pensaba como tu Seiri lo miraba inofensivo pero la realidad es otra Kamijou Touma es la mala suerte en persona, al principio era amable con el pero su mala suerte me llego afectar empecé a tener problemas en la escuela solo porque era buena con el todos me molestaban en mi hogar empezamos a tener problemas mi padre perdió su trabajo y nos dejo, toda mi felicidad se fue en el momento que yo le empecé hablar con esa plaga. '' Dijo Yui explicándole su situación a Fukiyose muy enojada.

'' ¿Estas bromeando? Culpas a alguien más por tus problemas, el no tiene nada que ver en tus problemas solo porque fuiste amable con él no significa que el te dará mala suerte solo estas buscando a alguien a quien culpar por las cosas que han pasado en tu vida. '' Dijo Fukiyose mirando a Yui seriamente.

'' Todo es su culpa. '' Dijo Yui desesperadamente. Pero de repente sintió una mano golpeando su mejía izquierda era Fukiyose quien la había abofeteado.

'' Odio a las personas que culpan a la mala suerte para mí eso es una excusa que usas por las cosas malas que te han pasado, pero no permite que vuelvas a poner de pie y seguir adelante. '' Dijo Fukiyose seriamente.

Yui solo quedo parada ahí sin decir nada la abofeteada de Fukiyose la paralizo sin poder decir nada solo la quedo mirando asustada y molesta. Fukiyose quedo viendo a Yui seriamente pero de repente una parte del techo se desploma y con eso volvieron a la realidad que todavía estaban en el almacén y las llamas se volvieron más violentas así que Fukiyose volvió a golpear la puerta sellada con el hierro que tenía en la mano cada vez con más fuerzas al ver eso los otros dos compañeros de Yui empezaron ayudar a Fukiyose ya que el deseo de poder salir de esa situación harían cualquier cosa por salir, Fukiyose y los chicos siguieron golpeando la puerta pero no podían abrirla la desesperación empezó a llegar a Fukiyose ya que no tenía muchas opciones y también no tenía mucho tiempo aunque ella estaba en una situación desesperante algo se le vino a sus pensamientos y era al niño que conoció hace unos días su nuevo amigo Kamijou, ella no entendía porque empezó a pensar en el pero algo si era seguro ella disfruto el tiempo que paso con el aunque fuera muy poco tiempo seguro que ella lo disfruto al máximo y ahora solo pensaba que le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con el pero ahora ese pensamiento se miraba lejano por la situación en que ella estaba en ese momento pero Fukiyose aun estando en esa situación solo pensaba si Kamijo se encontrara bien y si fue capaz de salir de ahí si ese fuera el caso ella también tenía que escapar y encontrarse otra vez con Kamijou.

**Parte 3**

Kamijou volvió al almacén en llamas pero esta vez pero esta vez empezó a rodear el almacén buscando una entrada porque el agujero donde había escapado estaba tapado por escombros y también buscaba una entrada por el lado donde por última vez vio a Fukiyose y decidió buscar agujero por donde entrar hasta que escucho un sonido fuerte que provenía de una puerta que estaba siendo fuertemente golpeada del otro lado, Kamijou se acerco a la puerta para asegurar quien era la persona que estaba golpeando la puerta.

'' ¿Fukiyose eres tú? '' Grito Kamijou esperando obtener una respuesta.

En el otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Fukiyose que estaba golpeando la puerta en su intento de escapar pero de repente escucho una voz familiar era la voz de Kamijou con una sonrisa en su rostro Fukiyose respondió.

'' Kamijou ¿Realmente eres tú? '' Grito Fukiyose confirmando la voz de Kamijou.

'' Si soy yo Fukiyose, ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Kamijou preocupado.

'' Si, estoy bien pero también estoy con Yui y dos chicos mas pero las llamas ya nos están alcanzando, consigue ayuda rápido. '' Dijo Fukiyose preocupada porque la situación se estaba poniendo peor.

'' De acuerdo pero no te muevas de ahí. '' Dijo Kamijou empezando a correr para conseguir ayuda.

Kamijou empezó a correr a buscar ayuda pero el lugar donde estaban era en lote de almacenes abandonados que estaba cerca del parque eso significaba que Kamijou tenía que correr rápido donde encontraran personas ya que ese lugar no pasaban muchas personas, cuando Kamijou se aproximaba al parque que estaba cerca de ese lugar de repente recibió un golpe en la cabeza, Kamijou se levanto rápidamente para saber quien lo había golpeado y cuando se levanto se llevo una gran sorpresa la persona que lo había golpeado era Yamato el chico que haces unos momentos estaba inconsciente y que Kamijou lo saco del almacén en llamas.

'' ¿Qué crees que haces? '' Grito Kamijou furioso.

'' Voy acabar contigo plaga. '' Dijo Yamato furioso.

'' ¿De estas hablando? No vez que este no es el momento para tus tonterías. '' Dijo Kamijou enojado.

'' Oh, claro que es tiempo para mis tonterías, te voy a patear el trasero y solo así te alejaras de Fukiyose. '' Dijo Yamato mirando fijamente a Kamijou.

'' ¿Qué me aleje de Fukiyose? ¿Por esa razón haces todo esto? '' Dijo Kamijou irritado.

'' Claro que esa es la razón que hago todo esto, yo vi a Fukiyose primero y no dejare que por ti ella se aleje de mi. '' Dijo Yamato enojado.

'' Deja de hablar de Fukiyose como si te perteneciera, ella es mi amiga y tu eres alguien que quiere lastimarla y eso no lo voy a permitir. '' Dijo Kamijou furioso.

Sin más segundos que perder Yamato se lanzo atacar a Kamijou lanzando un puñetazo con la mano derecha pero Kamijou lo esquivo pero Yamato lanzo una patada al estomago de Kamijou que lanzo a este al suelo pero el ataque de Yamato no se detuvo ahí empezó a lanzar varias patadas hacia la espalda y estomago de Kamijou pero este empezó a rodar por el suelo esquivando las patadas llegando a una distancia un poco lejos de Yamato Kamijou se levanto pero cuando se levanto Yamato en su mano derecha tenia barro en la mano y con eso se lo lanzo a Kamijou en el rostro cubriendo los ojos sin poder ver en ese momento Yamato lo envistió arrojándolo al suelo nuevamente, Yamato se puso arriba de Kamijou y le empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes de derecha e izquierda sin ningún orden Kamijou solo cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos de los golpes que recibía pero en eso Yamato hiso una pequeña pausa de su ataque con esa pausa Kamijou aprovecho en lanzar un golpe con su mano derecha al rostro de Yamato haciendo que se quitara encima de él y luego lanzo una patada para alejarlo, ambos chicos se levantaron se miraron uno al otro con enojo.

'' No dejare que Fukiyose este contigo. '' Dijo Yamato frustrado.

'' Si crees que Fukiyose es de tu propiedad o tengas algún derecho de irrumpir en su vida entonces tendré que destruir esa tonta ilusión tuya. '' Dijo Kamijou furioso.

Ambos corrieron uno frente del otro apretando sus puños derechos preparándose para el golpearse uno con el otro poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que se tenían de frente. Kamijou y Yamato no esperaron mas y lanzaron sus golpes pero esto no eran simples golpe cada uno lanzo el golpe con toda sus fuerzas para asegurar su victoria, hasta que ambos puños llegaron a las mejías de cada uno con mucha fuerza recibiendo todo el impacto de la fuerza de cada uno las dos figuras de los dos niños quedaron con sus brazos en la mejía del uno con el otro así quedaron un par de segundos hasta que uno de ellos cayó al suelo y el otro se quedo de pie demostrando que había ganado la pelea.

**Parte 4**

Fukiyose se encontraba preocupada por Kamijou que hace un par de minutos se había ido a buscar ayuda pero no ha vuelto de regreso pero eso no todo lo que se preocupaba Fukiyose ya que las llamas ya habían tomado la mayoría de la habitación y el humo se extendía mas y mas resultando muy difícil de respirar, Yui y sus compañeros ya habían empezado a perder la esperanza de salir de ahí con vida, eran niños de diez años estaban aterrados por la situación sin lugar por donde escapar Yui empezó a soltar lagrimas en sus ojos y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo empezaron a llorar dándose por vencido de poder salir de esa situación con vida, al ver que Yui y los demás estaban llorando Fukiyose se sintió frustrada de no poder hacer nada por salvarlos lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Kamijou regresara por ayuda pero ya se había tardado demasiado pero ella se aferraba a la esperanza que su amigo los salvara y solo espero con frustración viendo que poco a poco las llamas consumían la habitación donde ellos estaban.

De repente un golpe impacto la puerta donde estaba Fukiyose, ese impacto la asusto pero luego escucho otro impacto pero este era más fuerte que el anterior los golpes que provenían de la puerta cada vez eran más fuertes hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando las personas que habían estado golpeando la puerta era el cuerpo de bomberos que había entrado a rescatarlos en ese momento toda esperanza volvió a todos que estaban en esa habitación pero en el pensamiento de Fukiyose sabía que la persona que en verdad los rescato era Kamijou.

Los niños fueron rápidamente atendidos por los médicos para tratar sus heridas ocasionadas por las llamas, los bomberos rápidamente apagaron el incendio y los niños ya estaban fuera de peligro.

'' En verdad tuvieron suerte unos minutos mas y no vivirían para contarlo. '' Dijo uno de los bomberos acercándose a Fukiyose.

'' ¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos? '' Dijo Fukiyose con curiosidad.

'' Su amigo nos dijo donde estaban y nos guio hasta ustedes. '' Dijo el bombero señalando al niño que los había llevado hasta ellos.

El niño que había señalado era Kamijou que estaba parado detrás de Fukiyose con una sonrisa, Fukiyose solo quedo viendo a Kamijou sin palabras pero sentía una gran felicidad cuando lo vio sin ningún aviso Fukiyose se lanzo a Kamijou haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

'' Kamijou, yo, yo…. '' Fukiyose no pudo terminar sus palabras porque empezó a llorar.

'' Yo también estaba asustado de que algo te hubiera pasado. '' Dijo Kamijou con una sonrisa poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza de Fukiyose.

'' Tonto no haga que me preocupe así, pensé que algo te había pasado y por eso no llegabas. '' Dijo Fukiyose llorando aun más fuerte.

'' Tranquila al final todo resulto bien. '' Dijo Kamijou tratando de consolar a Fukiyose pero solo seguía llorando así que Kamijou la abrazo más fuerte para que Fukiyose se tranquilizara y se sintiera segura.

Yui solo quedo viendo a Fukiyose y Kamijou con el pensamiento de que se había equivocado de tratar de separarlos usando la fuerza pero también sintió arrepentimiento de todo el mal que le había causado a su mejor amiga solo por su enojo ciego que tenia hacia Kamijou y logrando lastimar a su amiga en el proceso Yui no encontraba palabras para sí misma y solo observo a ambos abrazándose.

Yamato observaba la escena de Kamijou y Fukiyose abrazándose le daba rabia ver eso pero también sabía que lastimo a Fukiyose por sus celos y por esos celos casi mata a Fukiyose porque trato de parar a Kamijou que corría por conseguir ayuda pero el solo pensaba en patearle el trasero porque él estaba muy celoso de cual cercano él era con Fukiyose pero al final perdió la pelea que tuvo con Kamijou y también la oportunidad de salvarla dejando que Kamijou fuera él quien la salvara pero al ver la escena del abrazo Yamato ahí pensó que ya no tenía oportunidad alguna con Fukiyose y se marcho de ahí.

**Parte 5**

Una Semana Después

Ha pasado una semana desde el incendio del almacén, Fukiyose por fin pudo volver a la escuela ya que a todos los involucrados en el incendio les dieron una semana de reposo por las heridas que tenían por el incendio les dieron una semana libre, después del reposo Fukiyose volvió a su salón de clases aunque habían miradas incomodas a ella no le importo solo empezó a pensar en Kamijou ya que desde el incendio no lo ha vuelto a ver y eso la preocupaba. Todos los que habían participado en el incendio les dijeron a las autoridades que solo estaban jugando ahí nadie de ellos se atrevió a decir la verdad, Yui por alguna razón la empezó a ignorar a Fukiyose, Yamato no volvió hablar con ella pero todos no dijeron la verdad pero Kamijou no sabía nada de él y no sabía que había pasado con Kamijou.

Era hora del receso y Kamijou se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela solo comiendo un pan de melón mirando hacia las nubes que pasaban, al final no ha vuelto a hablar con su amiga desde el incendio y solo pensaba si ella se encontrara bien, pero de repente sintió algo que había golpeado a su cabeza Kamijou volteo a ver y vio a Fukiyose parada detrás de él muy enojada.

'' ¿Por qué no me has vuelto hablar? '' Dijo Fukiyose reclamándole a Kamijou enojada.

'' Oh, Fukiyose ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo nerviosamente.

'' Contesta mi pregunta, ¿Por qué no me has hablado? He estado esperando a que me hables y tú no has aparecido. '' Dijo Fukiyose directamente a Kamijou.

'' ¿Estás segura de que vuelva hablar? '' Dijo Kamijou bajando la mirada.

'' ¿De qué estás hablando? '' Dijo Fukiyose levantando una ceja.

'' Mi mala suerte te podrá herir y luego me culparas. '' Dijo Kamijou mirando a Fukiyose con su voz poco triste.

'' ¿Mala suerte? ¿De qué hablas? '' Dijo Fukiyose confundida.

'' Tengo algo en mi mano derecha que atrae la mala suerte, cada persona que conozco le traigo mala suerte y terminan odiándome. '' Dijo Kamijou con voz triste.

En ese momento Fukiyose pensó todo lo que había dicho Yui diciendo algo sobre que Kamijou traía mala suerte para ella y también todo el odio que la gente sentía por Kamijou por la escuela pero para Fukiyose solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

'' Mala suerte, eso es algo absurdo. '' Dijo Fukiyose irritada.

'' Pero tú misma lo viste, por mi mala suerte te puso en peligro y por tu bien es mejor que me aleje de ti. '' Dijo Kamijou seriamente.

'' No digas tontería, tu no fuiste responsable del incendio los accidentes pasan y no deberías culparte por ellos. '' Dijo Fukiyose mirando fijamente a Kamijou.

'' Dices eso ahora pero con el tiempo me empezaras a odiar y me culparas por todas las cosas malas que te sucedan. '' Dijo Kamijou irritado.

Kamijou sintió una abofeteada en su mejía y provenía de Fukiyose que con lagrimas en sus ojos miro a Kamijou fijamente pero él no tenía palabras estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que hiso Fukiyose.

'' Tonto yo jamás te culpare por nada, siempre estaré ahí contigo somos amigos y siempre nos apoyaremos no con el otro. '' Dijo Fukiyose con una sonrisa en su rostro y lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? '' Dijo Kamijou viendo fijamente a Fukiyose.

'' Te lo prometo siempre estaré contigo. '' Dijo Fukiyose sonriendo.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo.

Ambos niños se quedaron viendo fijamente sin importarles nada más era como el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento mirándose directamente a los ojos en una distancia muy corta entre ellos que por alguna razón ellos estaban muy cerca sin despegar sus miradas se acercaban un poco mas hasta sentir sus respiración y….

'' ¿Fukiyose? '' Dijo una voz interrumpiendo el momento de Kamijou y Fukiyose.

'' ¿Ha? ¿Hikari qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Fukiyose sorprendida y empujo a Kamijou hacia el otro lado.

La persona que los habían interrumpido era una niña de pelo color verde largo con ojos verdes que vestia un vestido de color azul. Ella estaba parada frente de Fukiyose con la cara completamente en rojo ya que estaba viendo una escena que la asombro.

'' ¿Interrumpo algo? '' Dijo Hikari tímidamente con la cara completamente roja.

'' No nada, no interrumpes nada. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Fukiyose riéndose nerviosamente.

'' No te encontraba en ningún lado así que vine a buscarte y no pensaba que estabas acompañada. '' Dijo Hikari nerviosamente.

'' Oye Fukiyose ¿Por qué me empujaste? '' Dijo Kamijou protestando.

'' Hikari te presento a mi nuevo amigo Kamijou, Kamijou ella es una de mis mejores amigas Hikari. '' Dijo Fukiyose presentando a su amiga.

'' Mucho gusto Kamijou espero que nos llevemos bien. '' Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

'' Lo mismo digo, oye Fukiyose parece que tu amiga tienes buenos modales no como tú y eso la hace ver linda. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo.

Las palabras de Kamijou por alguna razón hicieron enojarla de repente, ella no sabe porque pero cuando le dijo linda a Hikari algo en ella la enfureció sin razón alguna aunque Kamijou solo estaba siendo amable con su amiga pero lo que dijo Kamijou no le gusto para nada.

'' Oh, dices que ella es linda y yo no soy para nada linda. '' Dijo Fukiyose alistando sus puños.

'' No quise decir eso pero aunque si no fuera por tu cabello largo y tu voz de niña a simple vista pareces un niño. '' Dijo Kamijou un intento desesperadamente de calmar a Fukiyose.

'' ¿Dices que parezco a un niño? Prepárate para tu castigo. '' Dijo Fukiyose lista para atacar a Kamijou.

'' ¡!FUKUODA! '' Grito Kamijou recibiendo el castigo de Fukiyose.

Hikari solo se estaba riendo mientras Kamijou sobria del castigo de Fukiyose y desde ese día los tres formaran una amistad que perduraría por varios años.

**Parte 6**

**5 Años Después.**

Han pasado años desde que Fukiyose y Kamijou se hicieron amigos y ahora Fukiyose es una adolecente de quince años su cuerpo ya no era de la niña de diez cuando conoció a Kamijou ahora su figura física había dado un gran cambio ahora era una chica de un gran busto que era la envidia de cualquier chica y su cara ahora era un poco mas femenina que de antes pero ella no se consideraba una chica delicada que solo se preocupara por su apariencia. Fukiyose ahora ella vestida con un pantalón jean con zapatos negros con una chaqueta pequeña que tenía el mismo color de sus jeans azules y tenía una camiseta de color blanca dentro de la chaqueta.

Fukiyose ahora se encontraba parada en una estación de tren junto con su amiga Yui que ahora era una chica muy hermosa que todos los hombres en la estación admiraban su belleza, Yui estaba vestida con un vestido que le llevaba a las rodillas de color rosado con unas zapatillas del mismo color. Pero ahora ambas chicas estaban esperando por alguien que al parecer va a llegar tarde.

'' Ese Kamijou ¿Por qué no viene? '' Dijo Fukiyose irritada.

'' Vamos Fukiyose no te pongas así tal vez se demoro por algo. '' Dijo Hikari calmando a su amiga.

'' Vaya que hará pasado con Touma, espero que no venga tan tarde. '' Dijo una nueva voz que provenía detrás de las chicas.

'' Señora Shina ¿Dónde está su hijo? '' Dijo Fukiyose al pronunciar el nombre de la mujer que estaba detrás de ella. La mujer detrás de ellas era Kamijou Shina la madre de Kamijou Touma una mujer muy elegante pese a su edad aun se veía en sus veintes.

'' No lo sé, Touma dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy rápido y dijo que ya nos alcanzaba. '' Dijo Shina preocupada por su hijo.

Fukiyose se encontraba irritada porque ha Kamijou se le hacía tarde y podrían perder el tren, preocupada por Kamijou ella empezó a mirar por los alrededores para ver si él se aproximaba y entonces en los lejos Fukiyose vio a Kamijou pero él no estaba solo lo acompañaban dos personas a su lado, una de ella era un chica de cabello marrón con una buena figura que vestía un uniforme escolar de color rojo con una falda de color gris, al lado de la chica era un chico de cabello rojo con el mismo uniforme de la chica pero con pantalón, las dos personas que estaban al lado de Kamijou eran Yui y Yamato que se acercaron a Fukiyose.

'' Hola Seiri. '' Dijo Yui tímidamente.

'' Hey Yui. '' Dijo Fukiyose nerviosamente. El silencio era incomodo hasta que Yamato interrumpió.

'' Bueno dejemos a las chicas hablar y tu Kamijou te vienes conmigo. '' Dijo Yamato agarrando a Kamijou y alejándolo.

'' Seiri, yo…. '' Dijo Yui pero no termino de hablar hasta que Fukiyose puso un dedo en su boca.

'' Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte. '' Dijo Fukiyose sonriendo.

'' Claro que sí, todo lo que hice yo siempre quise pedirte disculpas. '' Dijo Yui tristemente.

'' Yui. '' Dijo Fukiyose triste. Fukiyose abrazo a Yui sin previo aviso con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

'' Seiri. '' Dijo Yui llorando ella también.

En el otro lado de la estación se encontraban Kamijou y Yamato sentados en una banca esperando a que las chicas terminaran de hablar.

'' Vaya que sí se han tardado. '' Dijo Yamato quejándose.

'' Claro que sí. '' Dijo Kamijou de acuerdo con Yamato.

'' Oye nunca nos culparon sobre el incendio. ¿Por qué? '' Dijo Yamato seriamente.

'' No había necesidad de hacerlo. '' Dijo Kamijou viendo a Yamato.

'' ¿De qué hablas? '' Dijo Yamato confundido.

'' La verdad ustedes querían proteger a Fukiyose nunca hacerle daño aunque las cosas se salieron de control sus intenciones eran buenas. '' Dijo Kamijou seriamente.

'' Protegerla aunque terminamos lastimándola debes de protegerla. '' Dijo Yamato decepcionado.

'' No te preocupes Fukiyose no los odia o los culpa por lo que paso, es una buena chica seguro que ella también quisiera que ustedes no se culparan por lo que paso. '' Dijo Kamijo sonriendo.

'' Ya veo porque Fukiyose se fijo en ti. '' Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa juguetona.

'' ¿De qué hablas? '' Dijo Kamijou confundido.

'' Ya lo averiguaras con el tiempo. '' Dijo Yamato riéndose.

'' Oigan chicos vengan. '' Dijo Hikari llamando a ambos. Aunque Kamijou quedo pensando un poco de lo que le dijo Yamato de que porque Fukiyose vio en el.

Ahora todos estaban reunidos esperando el tren que Kamijou y Fukiyose iban abordar.

'' Seiri ¿A dónde irán? '' Dijo Yui con curiosidad.

'' Iremos a Cuidad Academia. Un lugar muy avanzado que grandes avances tecnológicos y de estudio. '' Dijo Fukiyose alegremente.

'' No entiendo porque tenemos que ir lejos. '' Dijo Kamijou protestando.

'' Fue idea de tu padre, dijo que en ese lugar podrás ser un estudiante normal ya que ahí no creen en la mala suerte y dijo que era un buen ambiente para ti. '' Dijo Shina a su hijo.

'' Bueno el lugar se diferencia que ahí los estudiantes desarrollan poderes psíquicos y la tecnología es treinta años más desarrollada. '' Dijo Fukiyose a Kamijou.

'' Ahí viene el tren. '' Dijo Hikari emocionada.

El tren arribo Kamijou y Fukiyose se despidieron de todos para ir a su nuevo hogar que era Ciudad Academia, ambos tomaron los asientos del tren Fukiyose se sentó al lado de la ventana y Kamijou se sentó al lado del pasillo, ambos listo para el largo viaje pero en ese momento Fukiyose vio a Kamijou y recordó las palabras de su amiga Yui antes de despedirse.

'' ¿Dime hace cuanto ustedes están saliendo? '' Dijo Yui sonriendo.

'' Eh, no nada de eso Kamijou y yo no somos nada de eso. '' Dijo Fukiyose nerviosamente.

'' ¿Estás segura? A mi ver ustedes parecen más que solo amigos. '' Dijo Yui con risa juguetona.

'' Te puedo asegurar que no hay nada entre nosotros. '' Dijo Fukiyose nerviosamente.

'' ¿Enserio? A mi gustaría que estuviera junta con Touma, me gusta para mi yerna. '' Dijo Shina abrazando a Fukiyose.

'' ¿De qué está hablando señora Shina? '' Dijo Fukiyose avergonzada.

'' Oye Fukiyose pero la primera vez que me presentaste a Kamijou ustedes dos casi se besan. '' Dijo Hikari metiendo más leña al fuego.

''Hikari como dices eso ahora. '' Dijo Fukiyose exaltada.

''Ohhh '' Dijeron Shina y Yui con una sonrisa juguetona.

'' Pueden dejar de verme así, ya se aproxima el tren. '' Dijo Fukiyose tratando de cambiar el tema.

'' Espero que en un futuro seas más honesta con tus sentimientos. '' Dijeron Shina, Yui y Hikari con un suspiro.

'' ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? '' Dijo Fukiyose confundida.

Después de un rato Fukiyose se quedo observando a Kamijou hasta que este hablo.

'' Oye Fukiyose ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Kamijou viendo a Fukiyose.

'' Si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? '' Dijo Fukiyose mirando a Kamijou.

'' Desde un buen rato me has estado observando y no has quitado la mirada. '' Dijo Kamijou nervioso.

'' No es nada, solo pienso que ahora nos vamos a una ciudad nueva a vivir nuevas vida. '' Dijo Fukiyose seriamente.

'' No te preocupes mientras estemos juntos nada malo pasara. '' Dijo Kamijou con una sonrisa.

'' Tonto, como dices cosas como esa como si nada. '' Dijo Fukiyose poniéndose roja y dando un golpe a las costillas de Kamijou.

'' Oye eso duele no tienes que ponerte así. ''Dijo Kamijou protestando.

'' No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas. '' Dijo Fukiyose avergonzada.

Por algún motivo las palabras de Kamijou siempre tenían un efecto en ella, pero esas palabras de que siempre estarían juntos escuchar esas palabras la hiso muy feliz algo muy cálido en su corazón ella no sabía porque pero sabía que siempre era Kamijou que la hacía sentir así una felicidad grande que ella no podía explicar y ahora iban a una nueva ciudad a comenzar una vida pero mientras ellos estén juntos nada malo podría pasar, mientras Fukiyose este al lado de Kamijou.

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo muy interesante, dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo y también que les pareció NT 12 a mi me gusto porque unos de mis personajes favoritos tuvo su protagonismo y ese es Hamazura Shiage y también la acción que tuvo y el nuevo trama de los magic gods ahora TAMNI se va a poner mucho mejor y también Kamachi dijo que piensa darle mas protagonismo a Mikoto y como dije en el primer capítulo yo soy fan de KamiKoto y espero ver mas de esa pareja y para aclarar ToumaxFukiyose es mi segunda pareja favorita. Ahora les dejo este capitulo pero la siguiente trama Kamijou y Fukiyose estarán en ciudad academia para enfrentarse nuevas aventuras así espérenlo con ansias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Ilusiones Verdaderas Parte 1

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo muy entretenido ahora empieza una nueva saga y esta será del lado de la ciencia y se presentaran a muchos personajes de Index que muchos conocen, el capitulo esta divertido espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Ilusiones Verdaderas Parte 1**

**Parte 1**

Ciudad Academia donde la población es de 1.2 millones de personas lo cual el 90% de la población son estudiantes de todo tipo, Ciudad Academia es conocida por albergar todo tipo de escuelas y colegios de todo tipo desde escuelas primarias hasta universidades y eso no es lo que destaca sino el avance científico que tiene la ciudad que estaba 30 años adelantada del resto del mundo y donde los estudiante pueden desarrollar poderes psíquicos mediante la tecnología conocidos como Esper que son evaluados en rangos que significa su capacidad de el uso de sus habilidades y cuales son evaluadas por científico de la ciudad.

Kamijou Touma y Fukiyose Seiri habían llegado a Ciudad Academia gracias a los esfuerzos que sus padres hicieron para que sus hijos estuvieran en uno de los lugares con mayor calidad de aprendizaje de todo mundo. Ambos chicos llegaron a Ciudad Academia con expectativa de nuevas experiencias en la vida y nuevas aventuras que el destino les traería.

Kamijou estaba caminando por las calles despreocupado pero al lado izquierdo de él se encontraba Fukiyose sosteniendo un papel que ella miraba fijamente.

'' Oye Fukiyose ¿Sigues preocupada por eso? '' Dijo Kamijou viendo a Fukiyose.

'' Un poco, la verdad pensaba que lo iba hacer mejor. '' Dijo Fukiyose desanimada.

'' No te preocupes, además los examinadores dicen que tu puedes aumentar de nivel pero en mi caso es mucho peor. '' Dijo Kamijou confortando a su amiga.

'' Como puedes decir eso, tú también puedes hacerlo solo tienes que esforzarte mas. '' Dijo Fukiyose viendo seriamente a Kamijou.

'' No te molestes tanto solo pienso que no hay que pensar mucho en ello. '' Dijo Kamijou tratando de calmar a Fukiyose.

'' De acuerdo pero tú también tienes que esforzarte. '' Dijo Fukiyose viendo a Kamijou.

'' De acuerdo, pero ahora tengo que ir a ver mi nuevo dormitorio, tengo que asegurarme que mis cosas estén ahí. '' Dijo Kamijou viendo un pequeño mapa.

'' Iré contigo, tengo curiosidad que tipo de dormitorio es donde vas a vivir. '' Dijo Fukiyose con una sonrisa.

'' Me parece una buena idea, así podrás visitarme siempre cuando tú quieras. '' Dijo Kamijou devolviéndole la sonrisa a Fukiyose.

'' Tonto no digas cosas a la ligera. '' Dijo Fukiyose volteando su cabeza a un lado apartando la mirada con sus mejías completamente rojas.

Kamijou solo vio la reacción de Fukiyose preguntando ¿Por qué había hecho esa expresión? Pero sin darle mas vuelta al asunto ellos siguieron caminando lado a lado para llegar al nuevo hogar de Kamijou.

**Parte 2**

Kamijou y Fukiyose llegaron al dormitorio que se encontraba en el distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia, el dormitorio era exclusivo solo para chicos y también no se permitían mascotas, Kamijou y Fukiyose entraron al edificio y buscaron el nuevo apartamento de Kamijou, vieron la dirección y se dirigieron al elevador para subir al piso adecuado donde se encontraba el apartamento cuando ellos llegaron al piso adecuado vieron a dos personas al final del pasillo uno de ellos era un chico de cabello rubio con lentes de sol con una camisa hawaiana de color verde con unos collares y usaba unos pantalones cortos y al lado de él estaba una chica vestida de sirvienta que estaba sentada encima de una maquina de limpieza, ambos estaban discutiendo sobre algo al modo que no notaron la presencia de Kamijou y Fukiyose pero en eso la chica enojada se dio la vuelta y se empezó a ir del lugar pasando en medio de Kamijou y Fukiyose ambos quedaron viendo con a la chica confundidos debido a la situación el chico los vio a ambos se dirigió donde ellos estaban.

'' Disculpen la situación nya, es que maya-chan por veces es muy seria en su trabajo. '' Dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa.

'' No hay problema pero ella parece muy disgustada. '' Dijo Fukiyose al chico rubio.

'' Debiste decirle algo que realmente no le gustara para que fuera de esa manera. '' Dijo Kamijou volteando a ver al chico rubio.

'' Si al parecer no le gusto mi idea sobre la sirvienta ángel erótica. '' Dijo el chico rubio con emoción.

Al pronunciar las palabras '' sirvienta ángel erótica '' las cara de Kamijou y Fukiyose quedaron totalmente confundidos de que está hablando este chico pero antes que pudieran decir algo el chico rubio volvió hablar.

'' Entiendo que maya-chan sea seria con su trabajo de sirvienta pero una '' sirvienta ángel erótica '' es el sueño de todo chico nya, ¿Qué opinas al respecto? '' El chico rubio se acerco a Kamijou poniendo su brazo en el hombro.

'' Alto ahí Tsuchimikado no puedes hablar enserio. '' Dijo una nueva voz que provenía detrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon a ver donde provenía la nueva voz y era de un chico que tenía el cabello azul que vestía una camiseta amarilla con chaleco sin mangas de color azul y unos pantalones cortos color marrón.

'' Si es mi buen amigo Aogami Pierce. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado.

'' No todo en la vida son las sirvientas, lo más importante en esta vida son las LOLIS. '' Dijo Aogami en tono serio.

'' Estas muy equivocado mi amigo Pierce, las sirvientas pueden hacer de todo y también pueden cuidar de ti, tienen muchos puntos favorables. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado con mucha confianza.

'' Pero no tienen el encanto de una Loli, solo tener una Loli que te llame oni-chan en las mañanas y con una sonrisa encantadora y también no has escuchado el termino de LO PLANO ES LA JUSTICIA, si no lo has escuchado mi amigo Tsuchimikado estas muy atrasado. '' Dijo Aogami seriamente.

'' Como te atreves bastardo. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado furioso.

Kamijou y Fukiyose se preguntaban ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Primero vieron a chico rubio llamado Tsuchimikado peleando con una chica y después apareció este chico Aogami y empezaron a tener uno de las peleas más ridículas que jamás habían visto, Fukiyose ya estaba irritada por esa conversación tan absurda pero no podía hacer nada no conocía a estos chicos y prefirió permanecer tranquila pero en ese momento ambos chicos se dirigieron a ellos.

'' Oye tu, qué opinas ¿Cuál es la mejor las sirvientas o las Loli? '' Dijeron Tsuchimikado y Aogami a Kamijou con seriedad.

'' La mejores son las tipo One-san. '' Dijo Kamijou con orgullo.

Las tres quedaron sorprendido pero mas Fukiyose ¿enserio Kamijou se va a unir a esa discusión absurda?

'' ¿A qué te refieres con eso? '' Dijo Tsuchimikado curiosamente.

'' A lo que me refiero que las tipo One-san pueden hacer el trabajo de una sirvienta puede cuidar de ti y todo los beneficios que tiene una sirvienta. '' Dijo Kamijou seriamente.

'' Pero no puede superar los encantos de una Loli una tipo One-san no puede ser tan tierna como una Loli. '' Dijo Aogami en tono desafiante.

'' Ahí te equivocas una tipo One-san puede ser mas encantadora que una Loli solo con una sonrisa más madura puede ser más atractiva que una sonrisa inocente, por ejemplo una Loli solo puede verte como su oni-chan y no puedes hacer nada, pero a cambio de una one-san esa sonrisa puede ser seductiva y puedes tener hasta una recompensa mayor que lo que puedes tener con una Loli. '' Dijo Kamijou orgullosamente.

'' Tienes razón en tu teoría. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado con una sonrisa.

'' Has abierto mis ojos a un nuevo mundo que desconocía. '' Dijo Aogami con lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' Eso mis solo es una parte del encanto que tienen las one-san. '' Dijo Kamijou con una gran sonrisa.

'' Al parecer este es el inicio de una gran amistad, por cierto mi nombre es Tsuchimikado Motoharu. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado acercándose a Kamijou y presentándose.

'' Me puedes llamar Aogami Pierce y me fascinaría mas de esa teoría de las One-san. '' Dijo Aogami presentándose con una gran sonrisa.

'' Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma y ella es mi amiga Fukiyose Seiri, y me acabo de mudar a este apartamento. '' Dijo Kamijou presentándose y también a Fukiyose.

'' Desde ahora somos compañeros Kami-yan espero que nos llevemos mejor desde ahora en adelante. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado con una sonrisa.

'' De acuerdo, oye Fukiyose hace un rato estas callada ¿pasa algo? '' Dijo Kamijou al voltear a ver a su amiga.

Cuando Kamijou volteo a ver a su amiga, Fukiyose emitía una aura maligna a su alrededor su amiga estaba furiosa y la razón Kamijou la desconocía, Fukiyose se acerco a los tres chicos alistando sus puños.

'' Interesante conversación que tienen verdad, pero se olvidan de que estaba una chica frente suyo y siguieron hablando tonterías, bueno al principio me contuve pero ahora sé que su nivel de idiotez es muy grande y necesita que alguien arregle eso. '' Dijo Fukiyose furiosa alistando sus puños.

'' No espera Fukiyose son bromas solo son bromas. '' Dijo Kamijou en pánico.

Pero fue demasiado tarde Fukiyose desato su ira a los tres chicos y los castigo por sus tonterías pero sin saber ninguno de ellos que ese día fue el nacimiento de el famoso Delta Force.

**Parte 3**

Al día siguiente Fukiyose y Kamijou se dirigieron a su nueva escuela Una Cierta Escuela a recibir su primer día de clases y ahí conocieron a su nueva maestra Tsukuyomi Komoe una maestra pequeña de apariencia de una niña de doce años con cabello rosado y un vestido del mismo color, se presentaron a su nueva maestra y esta los llevo al salón de clases para que se presentaran aparte ambos notaron que los dos chicos del día anterior eran sus compañeros de clase, el día transcurrió normalmente sin ninguna novedad hasta que finalizaron las clases y era hora de salid, Fukiyose estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Kamijou hasta que este apareció y se acerco a ella.

'' Disculpa la demora todavía no conozco bien la escuela. '' Dijo Kamijou acercándose con una sonrisa.

'' No hay problema, pero es hora de irnos antes que se haga más tarde. '' Dijo Fukiyose empezando a caminar.

'' Alto ahí. '' Dijo una voz que provenía desde lejos.

Kamijou y Fukiyose voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y era de su nuevo compañero de clase Tsuchimikado junto con Aogami los dos se acercaron con una gran sonrisa.

'' Tenemos que darles la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo amigo Kami-yan y ya tenemos lugar para festejarlo nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado con una gran sonrisa.

'' Claro para festejarlo lo llevaremos a un lugar especial. '' Dijo Aogami contento.

'' Bueno no puedo negar una invitación, nos encantaría ir a festejar la bienvenida. '' Dijo Kamijou viendo a Fukiyose sonriendo.

'' Lo siento pero esto es una salida de solo chicos nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado seriamente.

'' Bueno yo… '' Dijo Kamijou viendo a Fukiyose.

'' No hay problema ve y diviértete nos vemos mañana. '' Dijo Fukiyose con una sonrisa. Lentamente Fukiyose se fue alejando de ellos hasta que perdieron la vista.

'' Oye Kami-yan parece que tu novia esta algo molesta nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado con una sonrisa burlona.

'' Ella no es mi novia solo una amiga de la infancia. '' Dijo Kamijou un poco sonrojado.

'' Que suerte tienes Kami-yan, tener una amiga de la infancia con esa cualidades te sacaste el premio mayor. '' Dijo Aogami con una sonrisa pervertida.

'' Dejen de hablar de Fukiyose de esa manera de todos modos ¿Cuál es el lugar donde me van llevar? '' Dijo Kamijou molesto cambiando el tema.

'' De acuerdo pero prepárate Kami-yan el lugar que te mostraremos será el máximo paraíso nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado apuntando al cielo. En ese momento los tres chicos empezaron a caminar para llegar a su lugar de destino.

Parte 4

Los chicos llegaron a un edificio que se encontraba en el distrito seis un distrito donde se encontraba la mayoría de centro de entretenimiento de la ciudad. El edificio era diez pisos desde afuera no llamaba mucho la atención pero lo que si llamaba la atención era la multitud que estaba haciendo una gran fila para entrar al edificio.

'' ¿Qué es este lugar? '' Dijo Kamijou con asombro a ver la multitud.

'' El paraíso. '' Dijo Aogami con una gran sonrisa.

'' ¿Te puedes explicar mejor? '' Dijo Kamijou confundido.

'' Adentro te lo explicare nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado sonriendo.

'' ¿Adentro? Estás loco has visto la fila para entrar al lugar nos tardaremos horas para entrar. '' Dijo Kamijou seriamente.

'' Bueno ellos tienen esto, pases VIP para entrar nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado orgullosamente.

Después de unos minutos los tres chicos entraron al lugar, el lugar era una enorme habitación con varias capsulas donde las personas estaban recostadas con unos cascos en sus cabezas con unos cables conectados, Kamijou solo podía ver con curiosidad el lugar.

'' ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? '' Dijo Kamijou curiosamente.

'' Este lugar se llama '' ILUSIONES VERDADERAS'' en este lugar podrás realizar una de tus fantasías echas realidad mediante la realidad virtual y vivirlas como si fueran real nya, por eso este lugar están famoso nya, aquí todos vienen a vivir una experiencia casi real de sus fantasías nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado explicando la situación.

'' Eso explica la multitud afuera del lugar. '' Dijo Kamijou asombrado de la tecnología de Ciudad Academia.

'' Bueno ahora te demostraremos el paraíso Kami-yan, puedes imaginarte Loli o sirvientas o tal vez a tu novia vestida de sirvienta. '' Dijo Aogami con risa burlona.

'' Ya les dije que Fukiyose no es mi novia es mi amiga de la infancia. '' Dijo Kamijou molesto.

'' Bueno basta de charla y empecemos a lo que venimos nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado sonriendo.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia uno de los operadores de las maquina y les mostraron el pase VIP que sostenía Tsuchimikado y los llevaron a una habitación donde habían el mismo tipo de maquinas que habían visto cuando entraron al salón, Kamijou se dirigió a una de esas maquinas y siguió las indicaciones que del operador y se puso un casco con unos cables en su cabeza y empezó a la fantasía que hacia popular ese lugar.

**Fantasía de Aogami**.

_Aogami se encontraba en un campo abierto con un traje de etiqueta totalmente blanco corriendo por los campos pero detrás de el habían varias chicas persiguiéndolo felizmente eran todo tipo de chicas habían Loli, sirvientas, maestras, enfermeras, chicas policiales, chicas con cola de caballo, chicas con leotardo, chicas tipo one-san, chicas tipo hermanas menor, chicas tsunderes, chicas yanderes, chicas millonarias, amigas de la infancia, artistas pop, chicas con pelo corto, chicas con gran busto, chicas universitarias, chicas robóticas, chicas hadas, chicas fantasmas y todo tipo de chicas que se puedan imaginar._

**Fantasía de Tsuchimikado**.

_Tsuchimikado entraba a su apartamento y vio a su hermana maika con un traje de sirvienta ángel erótica recibiéndolo._

'' _Enserio oni-chan, siempre haces que yo haga este tipo de cosas. '' Dijo Maika avergonzada con sus mejías rojas._

'' _Mai-chan eras la mejor hermana menor del mundo. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado corriendo abrazar a Maika._

**Fantasía de Kamijou**.

_Kamijou se encontraba en una habitación muy elegante sacado de una revista de modas y el estaba recostado en una gran cama con unas sabanas de seda, Kamijou empezó a ver a su alrededor hasta que vio algo que lo dejo con la boca totalmente abierta y era su amiga de la infancia Fukiyose vestida de sirvienta, pero su traje de sirvienta era muy provocativo se podía ver una parte destapada del área del busto en forma circular pero sin mostrar nada mas de piel, su falda era muy corta con unas medias que llegaban arriba de la rodilla de color negro y también tenía guantes que le cubría hasta el codo y en su cabeza habían unas orejas de gato. Fukiyose empezó a subir a la cama de forma provocativa como un gato se empezó acercar a Kamijou que estaba muy confundido y nervioso ante la situación, el sabia que ella no era Fukiyose de verdad que era producto de la maquina que podía hacer sus fantasías realidad pero él nunca se imagino que su fantasía fuera Fukiyose vestida de sirvienta pero debió ser a esas ideas de sus dos nuevos amigos pero eso no era importante en ese momento ahora tenía que lidiar con la fantasía._

'' _Oye Kamijou ¿Por qué tan nervioso? '' Dijo Fukiyose muy coqueta._

'' _Yo no estoy nervioso, simplemente estoy viendo la habitación. '' Dijo Kamijou completamente nervioso que desviaba la mirada._

'' _Porque no te relajas, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a relajarte. '' Dijo Fukiyose acercándose a Kamijou._

'' _Enserio que bueno, porque no nos sentamos en aquel lugar y charlamos. '' Dijo Kamijou apuntando a unas sillas del otro lado de la habitación._

'' _Yo tengo otro método para que te puedas relajar Kamijou solo confía en mí. '' Dijo Fukiyose poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Kamijou y acercando su rostro al de él._

'' _Fukiyose ¿no crees que estas un poco cerca? '' Dijo Kamijou completamente nervioso._

'' _No lo creo, yo creo que tu estas muy lejos de mí, siempre te alejas cada vez que yo quiero acercarme a ti pero esta te tengo. '' Dijo Fukiyose muy coqueta con sus mejías ruborizadas._

'' _¿A qué te refieres que me tienes? '' Dijo Kamijou confundido._

'' _A esto me refiero. '' Dijo Fukiyose con ambos brazos del cuello de Kamijou lo jalo hacia ella y le robo un beso desprevenido a Kamijou._

_Kamijou quedo impactado ese beso parecía muy real era como si en verdad estuviera besando a Fukiyose, ese beso era apasionado la Fukiyose de fantasía besaba a Kamijou como si no hubiera mañana con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Kamijou y este no pudo más y empezó a besar de vuelta a Fukiyose de fantasía apasionadamente este la sujeto de la cintura y la puso encima de él mientras que Fukiyose no soltaba a Kamijou por ninguna razón entre besos apasionados Kamijou se perdió en su propia fantasía pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro._

**Parte 5**

Kamijou se levanto de la máquina de ilusiones todo confundido y todo agitado por razones muy obvias. La fantasía que acaba de tener era de su amiga de la infancia y de una manera que él jamás había pensado de ella de esa forma, Kamijou vio un monitor que decía que sus quince minutos dentro de la maquina habían pasado, las explicaciones que había recibido decían que cada persona solo tenía quince minutos máximo en cada máquina y supo que su tiempo en la maquina había terminado y por eso todo se volvió oscuro de repente, Kamijou no iba a mentir esa fantasía fue grandiosa pero también de todas las personas del mundo porque tuvo una fantasía de su amiga de la infancia Fukiyose de esa manera tan erótica, el puso su mano en su rostro y noto que le sangraba la nariz la fantasía fue tan erótica que afecto su cuerpo muy fuerte pero en eso empezó a ver las maquinas donde se encontraba Tsuchimikado y Aogami. Tsuchumikado estaba sangrando de la nariz también pero este la sangre seguía saliendo, Aogami su máquina totalmente estaba llena de sangre de la nariz mientras tenía su mano con su pulgar arriba dando su aprobación que su fantasía fue todo un éxito mientras tenía una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro.

'' Fukuoda. '' Suspiro Kamijou al saber que él no era el único pervertido en ese lugar.

Minutos más tarde los tres chicos salieron del edificio totalmente satisfecho de la experiencia que habían recibido de ese lugar.

'' Eso fantástico nya, en otra ocasión debemos volver nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado contento.

'' Tienes razón, hay que volver en otro día. '' Dijo Aogami sonriendo.

Mientras caminaban Kamijou era el único que permanecía callado claro la experiencia de esa máquina fue buena pero todavía no se sacaba de la cabeza ¿Por qué tuvo una fantasía erótica con Fukiyose? Ella era su amiga de la infancia nunca había pensado de ella de esa forma y tener una fantasía de ella besándolo era lo que más confundía a Kamijou ahora no sabe cómo comportarse la próxima vez pero sus pensamientos fueron irrumpido por sus compañeros.

'' ¿Oye Kami-yan, te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Aogami curiosamente.

'' Claro que me encuentro bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? '' Dijo Kamijou respondiendo.

'' Has estado perdido en tus pensamientos. No me digas que tuviste una de esas fantasías que nunca quieres despertar. '' Dijo Aogami emocionado.

'' Al parecer Kami-yan para su primera vez experimentando fantasías virtuales fue mucho para el nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado burlonamente.

'' No digas tontería, bueno aquí me despido porque antes de irme a casa tengo que comprar algo para hacer la cena. '' Dijo Kamijou dando un suspiro.

'' Oh, no me digas que vas a prepararle cena a tu novia nya, que buen novio eres nya. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado burlándose.

'' Bastardo como te envidio. '' Dijo Aogami apretando sus puños con lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' Ya les dijo que Fukiyose no es mi novia solo una amiga de la infancia. '' Dijo Kamijou molesto.

'' No te enfades Kami-yan de seguro tu fantasía fue con ella por eso vienes muy callado. '' Dijo Aogami burlándose aunque no sabía que había dado en el blanco.

'' Idiota no hay manera que yo hubiera fantaseado con Fukiyose vestida de sirvienta erótica. '' Dijo Kamijou molesto sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

'' Oh '' Dijeron Tsuchimikado y Aogami al mismo tiempo.

'' Sabia que eras especial Kami-yan. '' Dijo Aogami con mucho orgullo.

'' Kami-yan es uno de nosotros esto es el inicio de una larga amistad. '' Dijo Tsuchimikado poniendo su mano en el hombro con una sonrisa.

'' Fukuoda. '' Suspiro Kamijou al ver que ya era parte de un grupo de pervertidos.

**Parte 6**

Kamijou se había separado de sus dos nuevos amigos pervertidos y de dirigió a una tienda para preparar algo para la cena así que agarro una canasta pequeña para poner sus cosas y se dirigió a buscar la sección de descuentos, caminando por los pasillos llego a donde se encontraba los productos vegetales y vio una persona que le resultaba familiar era la figura de Fukiyose, Kamijou se puso muy nervioso porque hace poco había experimentado por una maquina virtual una fantasía sobre ella y no sabía cómo actuar frente de ella pero Kamijou se armo de valor y fue hablarle ya que la conocía por mucho tiempo y no solo porque fantaseo un poco pensando en ella no iba arruinar su amistad así que preparo una sonrisa y se acerco a ella.

'' Hola Fukiyose ¿Qué haces aquí? '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo.

'' ¿Eh? ''

Cuando Kamijou se acerco no era Fukiyose pero una chica que si se parecía a ella incluso en lo físico hasta tenía un busto enorme igual que su amiga lo cual lo confundió porque desde espalda se parecía mucho a Fukiyose y la chica al ver que Kamijou le hablaba volteo a ver al chico.

'' Oh, lo siento te confundí con alguien más. '' Dijo Kamijou disculpándose por su error.

'' No me digas que eso es una nueva línea para conocer chicas. '' Dijo la chica seriamente.

'' Claro que no, solo que te pareces a mi amiga de la infancia especialmente en ese área. '' Dijo Kamijou viendo el busto de la chica.

'' Además de tratar de ligarme eres un pervertido. '' Dijo la chica burlándose.

'' No quise es decir… '' Dijo Kamijou entrando en pánico cuando empezó a ver las miradas de los clientes de la tienda al parecer lo pervertido de sus dos nuevos amigos era contagioso.

'' No te preocupes solo estoy bromeando. '' Dijo la chica sonriendo.

'' Oh no me asustes de esa manera. '' Dijo Kamijou nerviosamente.

Cuando se iba aclarar el malentendido una naranja se cayó de su locación y se dirigió al pie derecho de Kamijou sin darse cuenta Kamijou dio una paso adelante cuando lo hiso piso la naranja haciendo que este cayera de manera llamativa al suelo pero mientras caía su pie izquierdo logro levantar la falda de la chica con la que estaba platicando haciendo que todos los presentes vieran, cuando Kamijou estaba en el suelo logro ver debajo de la falda de la chica.

'' Oh, con que usas ropa interior erótica. '' Susurro Kamijou a sí mismo.

'' Así que te gusto lo que viste. '' Dijo la chica furiosa.

'' No espera fue un accidente, Fukuoda. '' Dijo Kamijou desesperado mientras recibía los golpes de la

Chica.

Han pasado unos minutos después del accidente Kamijou se encontraba fuera de la tienda con la chica que había conocido, ellos estaban sentados en una banqueta que estaba cerca de la tienda mientras Kamijou seguía adolorido de los golpes de la chica la chica se encontraba todavía molesta de lo que había ocurrido.

'' Oye ya te pedí disculpa de lo que paso. '' Dijo Kamijou con un suspiro.

'' Tú crees que va hacer tan fácil, todos en esa tienda vieron mi ropa interior. '' Dijo la chica molesta.

'' No fue mi intención hacer eso, hare cualquier cosa para recompensártelo. '' Dijo Kamijou seriamente.

'' ¿Cualquier cosa? Por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer pero lo pensare, veo que estas en la misma escuela que yo así que cualquier cosa que se me ocurra te lo diré. '' Dijo la chica viendo directamente a Kamijou.

'' Si veo que tu también tienes el mismo uniformo que mi amiga por eso me confundí y pensé que eras ella, es cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Kamijou Touma. '' Dijo Kamijo seriamente.

'' Ya veo mi nombre es Kumokawa Seria. '' Dijo Seria al presentarse.

'' Bueno cualquier cosa que se te ocurra para recompensarte de lo que hice me avisas. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo.

'' Ya veo. '' Dijo Seria con una sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron porque ya era demasiado tarde Kamijou se dirigió hacia su complejo de apartamento pero de repente se acordó de que no había comprado nada para la cena y cuando volteo hacia la tienda Kumokawa se encontraba a pocos de pies de él pero en dirección contraria pero algo llamo la atención de Kamijou había un sujeto encapuchado apuntando con un arma a dirección de Kumokawa, Kamijou empezó a correr a dirección de Seria a todo prisa.

'' Kumokawa. '' Grito Kamijou desesperado.

'' ¿Eh? '' Dijo Seria confundida.

¡BAM!

El arma se había disparado.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por esta vez ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Para mí fue muy divertido escribir sobre las locuras de Delta Force algo que siempre quise hacer pero esta vez me anime para hacerlo aunque me gusta mucho sus ocurrencias en la novela ligera siempre es divertido leer sobre las locuras que hacen cuando Kamijou, Tsuchimikado y Aogami están juntos pero ahora hay otro misterio y ese sera ¿Quién es tipo que disparo a Seria? ¿Qué hará Kamijou una vez que se encuentre con Fukiyose? Todas esas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo mujajaja.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
